Escape
by VioletLove
Summary: Arianna wants to escape for at least a little while, and Luciano has a plan. First fanfic ever. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfic! woot woot!! I thought I would never do this but I guess I finally got around to doing something with the extra time I sometimes have :) Its probably gonna be a short story...like 3 chapters or something. Anywho, on to the story!!**

Its been many months since I've become the Duchessa of Bellezza. Its been a hectic time, and I know it will only get worse as time passes. I sighed . How I wished for a moment's escape! But being watched by my bodyguards makes it difficult to do anything I wished to do: mandolier on the canals; walk the cities with constant watch. I loved to walk around the city with Luciano. Luciano...I missed him. He has been my best friend ever since he Stravagated to Bellezza, almost a year ago. But ever since I became Duchessa I haven't actually spend time with him as much as I would like to.

My thoughts were interrupted with a sudden knock at the door. Barbara, my maid, poked her head through the doors.

"Excuse me, My Grace" she said. "Come in Barbara. You know you don't have to knock."

Barbara walked in and stood beside me at my vanity.

"My Grace, you need to get ready for the citizens' visits."

Oh! I completely lost track of time! Not that I really wanted to be cooped up in the palace today for at least an hour.

"Yes, I really must get started ", I sighed. Not that escaping for a moment will happen any day soon. Barbara gave me a look that seemed to show she knew exactly what I was thinking.

**Now that I look at it, its really short...I know its not the best, but I tried : Please review :**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, which makes me sad!**

* * *

As soon as I had finished dressing in a simple green silk dress, there was a quiet knock at the door. I quickly tied a blue-green feather mask on, as custom in Bellezza for all unmarried women of 16 and older to wear, and whirled around to see who was at the door. Barbara opened the door and let in Luciano. He looked at her, the glanced at me, as if asking for permission. I giggled.

"You don't need to ask her; I'm right here", I smiled.

He smiled in return, and I was glad for this ridiculous mask to hide my blush. I don't know if it's that I haven't seen Luciano in a while, but I'm sure he didn't look as he looks now, so (if I should say) handsome. His glistening dark curls were tied back; his face planes were sharper, which held dark eyes that were lit with- amusement?

"Hello, Your Grace", he said seriously.

I scowled, "Don't call me that!"

He laughed. He knows exactly how much it bothers me when he is so formal; I always tell him I was his friend before I became Duchessa. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Barbara quietly walking out of the room. She saw me looking and gave me a smile I wasn't too sure what to make of...

"I know, I know", he grinned.

Having him stand there, after I just was thinking that I missed him, suddenly sunk in. I took of my mask, stood up and hugged him. I don't know what possessed me, but I was completely mortified. I stepped away, a blush rising to my cheeks. And now I didn't have the mask on to hide it.

Luciano chuckled, "I'm glad to see you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

I looked up shocked to hear him say that, and saw him looking at me earnestly.

"Yes, well, I haven't seen you in a while." Why is my heart beating so fast, when his eyes met mine. "It's true", he said.

"So what's this visit all about? " I asked.

"What?! A friend can't just visit his friend, who just so happens to be the Duchessa, which I feel as if I hav-"

"Okay, I get the point!" I laughed. "It doesn't matter because I'm glad to see you, anyways."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I know, I know!! It's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything! But with college and scholarship applications…it's been CRAZY!! But hopefully by this weekend I will have something up!!


	4. Another Author's note

Well. It has been an _EXTREMELY _long time. I'm not sure if I'm even going to continue this story. I can't really picture as to where I want to go with this…actually I can't even remember _where_ I was going to go with it.

So I am really sorry! Hopefully I get more animated and start another story soon!!


End file.
